


Do you mind?

by IconicAnemone



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: The Yeerks are trying to see if they can infest the monsters. After a failed attempt, they target the monster ambassador Frisk, a human.The Animorphs are trying to befriend the monsters to subtly warn them about the yeerks. But a certain punny skeleton has a few tricks up his sleeves, and may discover more than the Animorphs want to reveal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Do you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and rewrite this. Can't do good unless you do bad!
> 
> Credit to Jewlikeruth on Tumblr. I forget her Ao3 name.

The streetlamp flicked as the bunny monster traveled under it. Holding bags of groceries, he headed home, glancing around at the dark.

Passing an alleyway, he paused, ears twitching. "Is someone there!" He asked.

A moment of silence, before someone came out of the darkness and snatched the monster, causing him to drop his bags, and reeled back in.

"Hey! Let go!" The bunny yelled, pushing away. The figure who abducted him covered his mouth with a cloth, muffling his screams as they went deeper into the alleyway.

"I got one," the figure said, holding the monster. Another man came over, holding a container. He picked up a gray sludgey creature and held it to the struggling bunny's ear. As the thing slithered into his ear, the monster struggled harder, eyes widening in fear.

The moment the slug creature disappeared into the bunny's ear cannal, he froze, then relaxed, causing the human restraining him to let go.

He laid on the ground for a moment, before he dissolved into dust, leaving his clothes and the parasite dusty on the ground.

"Operation was a failure." The human said, collecting the creature and slipping it back into its container.

"We have to inform the Visser." The other man said. Then they disappeared into the night, leaving a murder to be found in the morning.

It's been about a year since the barrier broke. Monsters have been integrated into society peacefully, mainly when the government learned about their magic. The Animorphs know that the yeerk are trying to take them over, to use them for their own benefits. Unfortunately, Erick came in with bad news.

"They're pulling out." He told the group .

"What do you mean pulling out?" Rachel asked, blond hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"They abandoned trying to infect the Monsters." He said, standing in the middle of the barn. "Apparently they're going to go the opposite route and try to eradicate them, but discreetly. "

"Why would they stop?" Marco asked. "If it was me, I'd want to enslave them."

<Monsters are unlike anything we've seen.> Ax replied, in his andelite body. <The Monster mascot? He is a human skeleton. Assumingly he has no brain for the Yeerks to infest, why would the rest of them.>

"By why would they want to commit genocide?" Cassie asked, in the process of giving a falcon its meds.

<Monsters have magic.> Tobias said from the rafters. His hawk eyes stared down at the rest. <They're a threat.>

"But the ambassador is easy pickings." Jake mused, hand in his chin. "They're human and in a spot of importance."

"So what going to happen?" Marco asked. "'Hey we need you're entire race to either die, go away forever, or let us take control of the kid you like '? How's that going to work?"

"I don't know." Jake said. "Erick. You think you could keep us updated?"

"Probably." The android said, nodding.

"We might be able to make friends with the monster." Rachel commented. "You know, form an alliance or something."

"We don't want to just jump into that." Jake told his cousin. "Is everyone okay with trying to befriend the monsters?"

"I say yes." Cassie said, finishing up.

"Nope." Marco said. "Sorry. Not being racist or anything."

<I think we should.> Tobias commented.

<I'll do what Prince Jake says.> Ax said.

"Just Jake, Ax man," Marco said.

"What do you say, Rachel?" Jake asked.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr is @IconicAnemone


End file.
